cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Game of Clue
''agarwaendaedraug February 26, 2009 at 2:01 pm ''de gog deed it ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 2:02 pm ''…in teh pantry, wif uh teh can opener. ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 2:42 pm ''Nope. _showz NC deh pantry card._ ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 2:52 pm ''~embarrassed he wuz wrong, NC ducks into uh secret passage~ ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 3:13 pm ''_rollz dice. Moves 4 stepz. Enterz deh Ballroom. Eet wuz deh Ebil Maus in deh ballroom wif deh Zippo ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 3:19 pm ''_looks at own cards, nope, nope, nope_ N-E-wun else? no? Gud suggestion yor majesty. Wuld yew liek tew make an accusation? ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 3:26 pm ''Um…. no. no akkuzashunz rite now. ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 3:35 pm ''_emerges frum secret passage in study_ Teh sourpea did it in the study wif deh tendril ob doom ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 3:41 pm ''Hmmmm. _ showz NC66 deh tendrillz uv doom card._ sry. ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 3:47 pm ''_rollz dice. takez 2 stepz. ratz! ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 3:51 pm ''_pawnders_ Who culd it bii? ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 3:55 pm ''Ai wuld ask kitteh in the lol, but apparently he has no clue. ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 3:59 pm ''mutterz under breaf: Y i gitz awl deh ruum cardz adn b kleer on uzzer side uv board frem deh conservatory? ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 4:04 pm ''_rollz dice, takes 6 steps_ _stands outside library blocking door_ ai bet coconuts are in teh envelope _makes note on detective pad_ ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 4:16 pm ''oooooo. he’z playing hardball…. _rollz dice. takez 5 stepz. enters Dining Room. _checkz cardz. suggest Red in deh Dining room wif deh Seltzer bottlol. ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 4:47 pm ''_peeks at cards, gets squirted in the eye_ Ai fink ai hab the seltzer bottlol. _rolls, enters liberry_ suggests leeza in teh liberry wif teh whippy cream pie ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 4:51 pm ''_chekkz cardz…. Hmmm. nope, nope, nope. U wanna making deh akuzayshun?? ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 5:00 pm ''Nope. Nawt yet. _mutters coconuts_ ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 5:05 pm ''_Chekkz notez. Wish I kud reed mai own handriting. _rollz dice…. takez 3 stepz. ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 5:27 pm ''_rolls dice… takes step to the riIiIiIght_ _towards the Billiard room_ ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 5:36 pm ''_Rolls dice. takez 5 steps, enterz Conservatory. _kunsultz notez. lukz at kardz agin. . suggessts LCB wif a shinee thing in deh Conservatory. ''lolcatburglar February 26, 2009 at 5:41 pm ''HAY! U sinked my battlolship! ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 5:46 pm ''How’d u git a battlolship in deh conservatory? ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 5:48 pm ''Nope, ai haz teh shinee… Wait! Where did it go? . Hmmm duz ai hab Conservatory, no? _suspects cweenmj haz awl the room card_ . Ai gawt nuffin. Accuzayshun? ''lolcatburglar February 26, 2009 at 5:53 pm ''Turned left at teh Billyard Room. ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 5:56 pm ''I akkuze LCB wif deh shinee battlolship in deh conservatory!!! ''lolcatburglar February 26, 2009 at 5:58 pm ''U like? Come aboard. U can relax in teh j’accusey. ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 6:00 pm ''_hed desk!! hed desk! Hed desk!!!_ ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 6:01 pm ''Adn now tu bed… so’z i can haz bed hed in deh moarning. G’nite!! } }} ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 6:03 pm ''~openz envelope~ Hey where did awl the cards go? ~luks in hand~ Hey where did teh envelope go? ~luks in udder hand~ Hey where did my cards go? ~checks board~ Hey where did teh board go? Where’s the dice? Where are the weapons? ~luks towards LCB jes in time to see her~ ~make awf wif eberyfing~ ~in uh shinee battlolship~ ''lolcatburglar February 26, 2009 at 6:03 pm ''Goodnite! I mights be around a liitle 2morrow — I has a day orf! ''nativeca66 February 26, 2009 at 6:05 pm ''‘Nite MJ. I’m awf tew bed 2. Enjoy yor day orf LCB. ‘Nite. ''cweenmj February 26, 2009 at 6:09 pm ''_snuglolz intu bed wif a smilol. ''sweetpea February 26, 2009 at 6:35 pm ''_tiny tendrils 0 doom trip off teehee-ing to bed wif cardz_ ''JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26, 2009 at 8:37 pm ''_JCH4K reeds teh fun gayme wundering how come she nebber played any ov tehm. . _Sees tiny tendrils disappeering around teh corner_ _Ponders teh meening ov Laif._ . ''AfriCat February 26, 2009 at 8:58 pm ''42!!!